Harry Potter: Mundus Novus
by EddyxMarvoloxRiddle
Summary: 'Where the bloody hell am I' Those were some of the thoughts that were currently running within young Harry's head as he took in his new surroundings. Post-Voldemort Death, literally right after it. AU/OC. WARNING: Lots of OCs and Incest between Gods and mortals, don't like, don't read I suppose. Rated M for mentions of nudity and all that rubbish. Also I'm just paranoid really.
1. The Beginning

This is an idea that struck me while I was busy coming up with more ideas for my Forging Love story. It's a Harry Potter fanfic, but it's rather OC, and very AU. In fact, it takes place literally right after Voldemort gets owned by Harry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, him and his companions and enemies are property of J.K. Rowling. I do however, own the plot of this fanfic, as well as any and all OC's you find here.

* * *

Chapter I

The Beginning

_Where the bloody hell am I?_

_How did I get here...?_

These were a couple of the many thoughts that ran around in young Harry Potter's mind. Having just gotten rid of one of the most nefarious and vilest people within the world...his world, and being transported by a flashing light to a strange place was not what he had in mind. No it was not what he had in mind at all. As he surveyed his surroundings he couldn't help but notice that there was a lot of forestry within the forest he currently resided in. He had seen many animals, some he was familiar with, others he was completely baffled by. Another thing he took notice of was that everything seemed tall- well...taller than what it was back home.

Another thing that astonished young Harry was the energy in the air. It felt so powerful, so calm, so serene. He could feel the energy fraternizing with his own magical core, and it surprised him that his core didn't react violently. He had remembered reading a book within the depths of the library back in Number 12 that a witch or wizard would feel when their core was being manipulated by an outside force it tended to react violently. Indeed, he was completely speechless by the way his core was so calm and not as restless as it was back home.

Young Harry was now walking deeper within the confines of this majestic forest, his grip on the Elder wand was tight; years of near-death experience taking over his instincts. He kept walking, mesmerized by the plants and animals in the forest, the energy within the air had completely washed over him, making his lustrous green eyes glaze over as he walked further into the forestry.

He was in such a trance-like state that he never noticed his feet carrying him to the middle of the forest, where a large lagoon was placed. He also had stopped paying attention to his surroundings, though his grip tightened subconsciously on the Elder wand. His feet carried him a bit longer before they tripped over a few rocks making him stumble and fall to the ground face first right on the shore of the large Lagoon.

That was all it took to snap him out of his trance, he shook his head trying to catch his bearings. Once he did he slowly got onto his knees and looked around, before his eyes caught sight of the large body of water in front of him. That was when he finally noticed something that he had been oblivious to before.

He had shrunk!

_What_

_The_

_Bloody_

_Hell?!_

That was all that young Harry could think of as his eyes were wide and looking everywhere wildly. He had broken into cold sweat, his mind going overboard thinking of all the possibilities, both likely and unlikely, that could have made this happen. Was it Voldemort's Death Eaters? Was it a curse that Voldemort managed to strike him with before he killed the old Dark Lord? Was it his own magic? So many questions, and no answers!

He tentatively edged closer to the lagoon again and placed his wand right next to him and he was not on all fours examining this phenomenon that had happened to him. He slowly cupped his cheek with one of his hands and then felt his whole face as he gazed within the reflection that gazed back up at him, its expression mirroring his own. An expression of incomprehension, mixed with bafflement, and a bit of fear. He moved some of his locks away from his forehead while he was examining himself and saw that the scar was still there as well, even though he had destroyed the horcrux within himself.

He slowly placed a hand in the water and splashed water onto his face a few times before finally cupping his hands together, making a faux cup, and bringing what little water he could up to his dry lips and he took a sip. His eyes widened a bit as the water was unnaturally cold and refreshing, regardless of the fact that the air had gotten colder now that it was nighttime. He once again drank some more water as he looked at the surroundings he now found himself within. He looked back at the lagoon, and something amazing caught his eyes, the reflection of the moon…or in this case, moons! Two of them. He now knew that he was definitely not on Earth anymore.

He heard some movement to his right, and his battle reflexes immediately took control of him and he grabbed his wand and made a dive to the left ending up in a kneeling position, a curse on his lips, ready to be spoken should need be. The tip of the Elder wand shone as magic was being concentrated for a spell. But Harry stopped himself when he saw that it was a young fox, a kit.

The kit looked up at him startled by his movements. It was now completely alert, ready to flee from this strange creature that had reacted this way towards it. But Harry made no movements, except lowering his wand very, very slowly, so as to not startle the young kit. The kit saw this and it slowly relaxed, but it was still tense and it looked a round a bit, making Harry believe that it was looking for escape routes, which surprised him some. Harry then backed away some more so as to give the kit its space. The kit then slowly limped over to the lagoon in order to drink some water.

That was when Harry noticed that its hind left leg was bleeding profusely. He hadn't noticed it until he was finally assessing the situation at hand rather than letting his instincts run wild. He slowly edged towards the kit, not at a snail's pace mind you, but slow enough to not startle it. The kit noticed the sudden movement and stiffened a bit, its head immediately snapped upwards to look at Harry and bare its teeth at him, growling, but it came out as a high pitched noise that made Harry smile a bit. He then gently extended his hand and stopped a few inches away from the kit's face, in order to let it sniff him and judge him.

The kit looked at Harry with a look that one would think of as suspicious, its already narrow eyes narrowing more, if possible at all. It then tentatively sniffed the offered hand and from the hand it went onto sniff the rest of Harry trying to ascertain that his aura wasn't dangerous. While the kit did this, Harry noticed that it was smaller than most kits he had seen in books, its ears less pointy and smaller as well, its snout was also sticking out too much, and its tail was very puffy. The kit also had the most beautiful silvery colored pelt of fur he had ever seen on an animal before, it was however ruined by the blood that was still running down its left hind leg. The kit was in front of him again, it then licked his palm excitedly yipping at him.

Harry couldn't help but smile down at it. He then brought his wand up, causing the kit to stiffen again, but Harry reassured it by petting its head gently, he then proceeded to wave it around the bleeding leg and murmured a quick healing spell, causing the wound to seal up and the leg to be good as new. He did a quick scourgify on the leg to rid the blood and put his wand back in his wrist holster.

Harry then sat back as he watch the fox kit look at its leg, then back at him, then at the leg, an back at him. It the yipped excitedly and ran in circles twice before jumping into the shrub it came from. Harry was a bit disappointed at that, but he just sighed and leaned back, his hands on the ground, feet sprawled in front of him, his head pointing upwards as he gazed at the two moons. They were very beautiful moons, one appeared to be closer than the other, it was a pale blue color he noticed. The other was a darker blue color, he wondered why that was, but that would just bring more questions than answers.

Harry sighed exasperatedly and went over to the base of a tree in order to lean against the trunk of it and try to get some sleep. But the plan of sleep was ruined as he heard something padding on the grass towards him. He looked up and saw that it was the same fox kit that he had helped. It was dragging a fruit that seemed to be a mix between a watermelon and a pumpkin, judging by the colors and size. It stopped in front of him and dropped the fruit, and nudged it towards Harry with its muzzle. Harry smiled and picked up the fruit, he then sniffed it and licked the outside of it in order to see if there was any taste. He was surprised to see that it tasted amazing. Like an apple mixed with kiwi or strawberry. He took a bite and was shocked by the great taste of it. Harry then split it in half with a small version of the cutting curse and gave half to the kit and ate the other half himself.

Once they both finished, the fox kit jumped onto Harry's chest and nuzzled into it, surprising Harry as it did this. He the pet it a bit and scratched behind it behind the ears, causing it to pur and lick his face, making him smile. It then yawned rather cutely, if Harry could say so himself, and closed its eyes, Harry still petting it. But soon, Harry joined it, the elder wand long forgotten at his side, as he cuddled with the young kit.

Thus Harry finally let sleep overtake him, but before he was well within the realm of dreams, he could have sworn to having heard some giggling, and felt something or someone stroke his cheeks, while there was a tune being hummed in the middle of the night, it was a happy tune, one that eased him. Harry was in for quite a surprise. But for now, let's let him sleep, after all, he deserves it.

* * *

Til next time,

Eddy Marvolo Riddle

(\(o.o) Adios!


	2. Dreamscape Visit

Hello all, here's Chapter II, Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: See Chapter I

* * *

Chapter II

Dreamscape Visit

Harry looked around within a place he knew quite well. He was surprised that he even found himself in here seeing as he's not working on his Occlumency shields. He looked around as memories passed him and they were much more organized than what he had made them be the last time he was in his mindscape. Which was a very long time ago, as he had been too busy dealing with Voldemort, and he had managed to get zero alone time to meditate and build and strengthen his shields. In fact he had forgotten about them until he showed up here unexpectedly. He looked around and saw a huge pair of doors a few feet in front of him that said _ Main Room_.

Cautiously, he walked up to the doors and saw that they were pure white, with gilded doorknobs. Harry placed a hand on the doors to feel them and jumped a bit that they felt cold and smooth. He had not been expecting that either. Just as he was about to remove the hands from their place at the door, they started glowing and the room shook a bit, which caused Harry to almost lose his footing. Just as abruptly as the doors glowed, and the room shook, the event stopped. Harry then decided to push the doors, surprised by how light they were now. He then pushed them a bit more in order to make a big enough opening for his now de-aged body to pass through.

Once inside, he saw that the room was pure white as well. The floor tiles were obviously made of marble, and they were very clean judging by how he could see his own reflection looking up at him from them. There were tremendous marble columns in a row, holding up an inside roof. Bookshelves ran across the large room at least ten times. Harry also took notice of the furniture being made of the shiniest silver he had ever laid eyes upon. He took a step onto the large red carpet that led to the center of the room, and proceeded to walk at the fastest pace that a de-aged body of six could. While walking he took his time to send appraising glances at the greenery and decorations that were placed within this…library.

The gilded statues, the fountain cherubs, the…the…nymphs?

Harry had to do a double-take at that. Nymphs? Actual nymphs!

If he wasn't surprised before, he sure as hell was now. He rubbed his eyes vigorously then looked at them again, his expression still one of shock. The nymphs seemed to notice his staring and they stopped their playing with the cherubs and other beings by the fountains and turned to him. They smiled flirtingly at him and waved, some blew him kisses, other winked at him. Harry snapped out of it once he saw their actions, he flushed embarrassed and looked at his feet, shuffling shyly. The nymphs seeing that couldn't help but squeal at how cute he was being and all aww'd at him, which seemed to snap him out of his actions. He jumped a bit quickly scurried along towards his original destination. As he hurried along he heard the nymphs and their companions giggle and laugh lightly at his antics.

He was now a few feet away from the center of the library, where he saw a large silver colored arm chair, and a podium next to it. He also took notice of the figure sitting in the chair. It was the form of a woman, her hair was wavy and long, of a dark maroon color, it looked like the finest silk he'd ever seen, her eye lashes were long and thing, golden colored eyes, pink rosy cheeks, luscious pinks lips that seemed very soft to touch, a thin nose, and her face overall was heart-shaped. He then took in the rest of her; her skin was white; snowy white, it was beautiful. _She _was beautiful. Her clothes composed of a silvery white stola, a vermillion colored sash that went around her waist. She was barefooted, he noted, and she was also reading a tome, it was a large, old, moldy tome at that. He looked at the front cover and was surprised to see that it read; _Harry Potter: Life and Times_.

He kept his gaze on her, his eyes still explored her whole body, trying to gauge her and if she was a threat. He had no idea where he was, who she was, or what was going to happen next. He discreetly flicked his wrist behind his back, and he felt the Elder wand being placed firmly in his hand. He tightened his grip anxiously, and bit his bottom lip, he didn't want to make the first move. He had to be calm, he had to be ready.

**_Constant Vigilance Potter!_**

Moody's words still rang through his mind, which was the very first lesson he had been taught by the scarred and crippled war veteran. The man was a titan in both raw and controlled magical power; just like Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, Nicholas Flamel, and Harry himself. Harry had taken the old war hawk's lesson of Constant Vigilance to heart. To this day, Harry had never managed to let anything slip by him. He wasn't about to start. He narrowed his eyes at the woman who was still reading over the tome. Many scenarios passed through his mind as to what to do, how to do it, and what the outcome would be.

Finally, the woman seemed to notice his presence, and closed the book, a soft slam that echoed through the white marble walls of the library. Harry took a step back cautiously, his wand arm flinched, but he managed to rein control of it. He would not attack first, he would respond accordingly. The woman placed the tome on her lap gently, her eyes closed, then she let out a sigh and slowly stood up, the tome levitated and pt itself in a shelf, he saw. However, that was not all he saw, he almost yelped in surprise as the woman shrunk down to his size and age, right before his very eyes. The clothes shrunk with her as well!

The woman, now turned girl, took opened her eyes. Gold met Emerald for the first time. They had a staring contest that seemed to last for ages. During that time, Harry had seen her eyes, he read them, studied them, what he found, made him involuntarily take yet another step back, his mind going overboard with ideas, his wand arm now exposed, the Elder wand pointed at her. He had seen no emotions at all whatsoever at first, that soon changed and he saw emotions flood her eyes, happiness, sorrow, anguish, joy, those were a few of many. But what he had seen that made him react this way was power.

Yes. Power. Pure unadulterated, raw, controlled power. Power that could, and would destroy him should he try anything, but his body reacted instinctually towards it. Many years of experiencing death scenarios had honed his sixth sense to automatic activation. He could not stop himself, unless he had strengthened his Occlumency shields, which he hadn't had the time to do.

The girl merely smiled coyly at him, before she literally skipped over to him happily, as if she were on a sugar rush, however, mid-skip on the second movement, she sprouted the most beautiful vermillion colored wings that he'd ever seen. She floated and stopped right in front of him, hovering. Harry had no idea what to do, if he did anything at all, he was sure that this girl…woman….this being would completely obliterate him from the face of this world. That was why he hoped that she took no offence to him having pointed his wand at her.

_Who are you kidding Potter? She most definitely take offence to it!_

The girl merely plucked the wand from his fingers and banished it back into his holster with a flick of her hand. She did all that while still smiling at him. Then she grabbed his hand with two of her own and pulled him along with her towards nowhere really. As soon as she touched him, everything had warped, what was an amazing library was now an abysmally dark void, the only light that radiated came from the girl in front of him, her aura was the only flame within this abyss. He looked at her apprehensively still, but she merely closed her eyes and smiled cutely at him.

She then opened her mouth, and the tone and sound that came out of it was so majestic, so harmonious, so fantastic, that it made Harry's face flush, whether he wanted to or not, "Welcome, Harry Potter, I am sure you have many questions, I shall answer only those which I deem worthy to give an answer to, those I do not answer, will either be answered in the future, or they shall never be answered at all. Is that alright with you, dear Harry?"

Harry did not know what he should say to that, was it alright with him?

_No it bloody was not!_

But would he say otherwise? Especially to a being so powerful that could probably give The Great Merlin a good beating? No, no he would not. He was in unknown territory, he had no idea what to do, other than just nod his head curtly, his face tight.

The girl clapped her hand and intertwined her fingers and her smile became brighter, if possible, "Great! First of all, you must understand the history of this country in order for us to continue, I shall tell you everything that is important.

"The first thing you should know is, out of the many deities that are the guardians of this world, I am the goddess of dreams, and guardian of history, and I am also one of the three deities of Wisdom. My mother; Arianwen, Queen of the Gods, Goddess of the Gods, Life, Death, and one of the deities of Prophecy, named me; Laari'Ai. But you, dear Harry, may call me Laari. I shall now begin to inform you of this world's history."

She then proceeded to rest her forehead against Harry's and closed her eyes, " 'Tis best if you follow my example, dear Harry, and close your eyes in order to visualize all that I shall commune with you."

Harry closed his eyes. Once again he found himself within an abysmal place, no light, nothing. Just as he was about to move, a hand was placed on his shoulder, Laari's hand, she then smiled at him and gestured to the site in front of them, a figure being formed from the abyss, the thing took the shape of a gray and pitch black mist.

"This, dear Harry, is the beginning, this is my ancestor, this is _Haoss_…"

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, the next one is being worked on, I just have to edit some things and rethink some events about the history of this new world.

I might end up making some art for this, though they'll probably just be profiles of the characters.

See ya soon!

EMR

(\(o.o) *wave* Adios!


	3. Ancient History pt I

Hello! Back with another chapter, hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: See Chapter I

* * *

Chapter III

Ancient History

Part I

_In the beginning, there was nothing, absolutely nothing, except the primordial being known as Haoss. Haoss was and is the embodiment of chaos, he took the shape of a stallion as he galloped through the cosmos of his domain, creating chaos wherever he went. Haoss knew nothing more than causing chaos, he destroyed things yes. But he created as well. Granted, he created chaos but he had the ability to create as well. From him came Aehlandys; Creation. Unlike her progenitor, Aehlandys was not a mindless being of destruction. She actually was able to rationalize and feel emotions. It had not taken long before she felt lonely and empty. She desired a child, so she did what she embodied. By the powers that be, in this case her own godly powers, she gave birth to seven progeny. _

_Galae; The Land._

_Kalim; The Sky._

_Naes; The Night._

_Videvik; The Dusk_

_Silim; The Twilight._

_Lys; The Holy Light._

_Shikzom; The Sea._

_From Galae and Kalim came Kaihla; The grasslands and forestry, which gave essence to the land, for Galae would be nothing without the help of Kaihla._

_From Naes and Videvik came Zark; Darkness, pure pitch-black darkness, the kind which makes even the immortals have feelings of despair._

_From Silim and Lys came Maelinn; Order, for without it, Haoss would run wild and untamed, like it did in the much distant past._

_Shikzom created Araida; Love, from the brightest pearl he found within his domain, and the celestial blood that ran through his veins, as well as the loveliest flower that he plucked from the Gardens of Laoi, with permission from Kaihla._

_From Kaihla and Haoss came Zayae; Air and Wind, Galae and Kaihla were dependent on air in order to thrive, Haoss loved chaos the most, therefore the unpredictable wind was also made._

_From Zark and Maelinn came Seigdral; Energy, it was soon needed, and was named the utmost important thing needed, for it filled the air and water, the land and the heavens. The world needed it to survive._

_Araida mated with her father, Shikzom, and from them came Adalynn; Beauty, for everything in the world is beautiful, whether it be outer or inner, beauty always shines in those who behold it._

_Zayae and Seigdral's union made Eraíl; Thunder and Lightning, energy with the ability to be used for pure chaos, as well as a warning from the gods. Eraíl was a very mischievous god, and tended to abuse his gifts._

_Zayae and Adalynn had decided to share the handsome god, Seigdral, hence why he is the only male god with two unions. From Adalynn and Seigdral came Mynnae; Lust, for everyone succumbs to it, even the immortals._

_From Eraíl and Mynnae came Railom; Death, the mortals needed to be taught their lesson, they were inferior to the gods, and their punishment would be death for their insolence._

_Aehlandys became enthralled by Railom's handsome features as well as his masculine beauty, and he was enthralled by her as well. Together they came together, and together they formed Arianwen; Life, Death, Prophecy, and Judgment.._

_Thus Arianwen, the silver blessed light that guides the mortals and the immortals to their salvation, or damnation, was born._

The scene changed back to normal, or as normal as a dark abyss can get. Harry opened his eyes and emerald met gold yet again for a second or third time. Laari'Ai smiled at Harry's completely baffled and gawking expression. She giggled at it before she gently placed her left hand underneath his chin, and slowly guided the jaw upwards in a closing position.

"One needs to be careful, dear Harry, lest flies decide to settle in one's mouth." She then waved her hand and a chair appeared behind Harry, she then gently pushed him onto it. He gave her a grateful glace and his expression went back to being blank, trying to process the information that he had just received from the supposed deity in front of him. He sighed tiredly and removed his spectacles from his face and set them aside as he pinched the bridge of his nose and massaged it. It was rather cute, in Laari'Ai's opinion that a six year old would do something like that, but then again, Harry merely looked six, mentally he was seventeen, so it made it a bit humorous to look at as well.

"All of this was true?" He asked in a small voice as he gazed into her eyes through openings created by his fingers as his hand was still rubbing his face.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and huffed rather cutely, she was after all, still in the form of a little girl of Harry's physical age, "Everything, dear Harry, was true. I am the guardian of history, and one of the deities of wisdom, it is my job to record these things and preserve them for many times."

"…I see. It's just…difficult to believe, I mean, this is so sudden. Too sudden, too fast, I was just fighting one of the most powerful beings in my world yesterday noon and now I'm in another world—possibly dimension, and all of this information is thrown upon me all of a sudden. What exactly am I supposed to think of it? Take it all in stride? I think not, if anything I'm bloody well surprised I haven't gone hysteric yet, then again Moody's probably to thank for that." Harry remarked rather snappish as he tossed his spectacles to the side and rubbed his eyes with both hands now as he leaned back into the chair that the goddess in front of him had been so kind as to make.

"Indeed it is quite a lot that one must take in, especially one who's had so much happen to in their life, dear Harry," replied the red haired goddess as she glided towards him and placed her hand on his lap, and squeezed it lightly and comfortingly.

"There's more isn't there? More history that I have to know about. Or at least the important things. All you've told me was how this universe came to be, which is still remarkable, as well as unfathomable and un-bloody-believable," said Harry as he raised an eyebrow at her expectantly.

She then gently replied, "Yes, there is much more still that you must know. Much more indeed, and only after you know this, will you be able to ask the questions that you are dying to know the answers to."

Harry sighed exasperatedly and said rather grumpily, "Great! But all this is doing is just giving me more questions, I hope you know that."

A kind smile was his only response. But he knew what that smile meant, it meant she knew, and she was loving every minute of it.

"Let's get on with it then!"

"Patience, dear Harry, is a virtue. Let your mind finish processing the information for now, and let you occlumency sort through the words that I have said and informed you of, and only then will we be able to move along with this rather informative lesson," she beamed at him, her smile almost as bright as the rays of the sun.

"Would that not take all day? Won't it be morning soon enough?" asked a rather startled Harry, not used to seeing someone smile so brightly since the death of Sirius.

Laari'Ai harrumphed and crossed her arms and turned away form him, pouting adorably as she grumpily said, "Have you already forgotten who I am?" She then placed one of her hands on her hip and used the other one to flick Harry on his nose rather hard, "I am the goddess of dreams, this is my domain! I am in control of dreams, meaning that I can control time and space in here. If anything, you should be worried that it's still not morning outside, what with all that's happened here inside your head." She then knocked on his forehead lightly.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry o' goddess of mine," he murmured as he rubbed his nose lightly.

"Good, good. You're learning so much in such little time," her smile was back on her face.

Harry rolled his eyes at her and sarcastically replied, "It's because I have a great teacher."

Laari'Ai beamed and suddenly tackled him with a hug. She then proceeded to rub her cheek against his and pat his head as if he were a puppy, "Who's a good student? You are! Yes, you are, dear Harry!"

"Gerroffme!" was his muffled yell as he tried to get the petite goddess of him, which was surprisingly hard to accomplish as she was very strong for someone her size. Then again, she _was_ a goddess.

"Now, now Harry, no need to be grumpy," she chided him as she let him go.

Harry gasped for air greedily. Who knew that one could run out of breath in a dream?! But then, Harry remembered that while this may have been a dream, even if it was his dream, she was still the goddess of dreams. Hence she probably made this be possible. He saw her knowing smile and glared at her, which caused said smile to widen even more.

"Now, dear Harry, I shall be telling you about the current governing gods and goddess that most mortals pray to. I shall tell you their stories, and their origins. You already know how my mother, Arianwen, came to be," she said rather flippant and he played with a strand of her hair and twirled it with her fingers, while looking thoughtful.

_'Maybe thinking on how to commence the next lesson,'_ thought Harry as he looked at her and examined her features again. He felt his face flush a bit, but he calmed himself. He had to admit, even in the form of a little girl, she was still rather pretty. He had seen her adult form, she was beautiful, he had tried to engrave her looks into his mind to not forget that beauty. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice said goddess wave her hand in front of his face and snap her fingers as well.

Laari'Ai huffed and crossed her arms as she glared at Harry. A thought then struck her, she plucked a feather from one of her wings and started rubbing it against Harry's nose. That'll teach him to not pay attention!

Harry finally snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tickling sensation on his nose. He then felt the need to sneeze coming up, "A-a-a…Achoo!"

"Bless you," Laari'Ai said as she smirked devilishly at him.

"What?" he asked, completely oblivious to what had happened.

"I was getting on with the next lesson and you were off to your own thoughts! Be glad I can only access dreams and memories, not thoughts. No, not thoughts, mother said I already had too much leeway with dreams and memories! Hmph!"

Harry rolled his eyes at her while thinking about what a moody being she was for being a goddess, "Would it make the situation any better if I apologized?"

"Will you mean it?"

"Probably…"

She sniffed and childishly said, "Maybe if you meant it…"

"Alright, alright woman. I'm sorry for getting lost in my thoughts and not giving you my undivided attention while you began the next important lesson in my life on this world."

"…That's good enough for now, but next time add; Your godship, in the apology," she sniffed.

"…Bite me."

But she wasn't paying attention to him anymore, she beckoned him to her with a "come hither" gesture, which he did in fact go to her. She then proceeded to place her forehead on his again and the process of inception was started again.

Harry once again found himself in yet another pure black abyss, this time he was sitting in a class styled desk and she was in front of him with a pointer, she then tapped the board that appeared behind her and images started showing.

"Now then, dear Harry, on with the next lesson. Ahem. With Arianwen's birth, came many troubles and conflicts…."

* * *

This has been yet another chapter of A Whole New World.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Part II of Ancient History is soon to come, I'm already working on it and whatnot.

Til then,

EMR

(\(o.o) *wave*

Adios!


	4. Ancient history pt II

Disclaimer: See Chapter I

* * *

Chapter IV

Ancient History

Part II

_"Arianwen had been the last of the first generation of deities that was born. From her is where the second generation came to be. But that is for another time, dear Harry, for now let's focus on the finishing touches of the universe as well as the planet that you are currently residing in shall we?"_

_After Arianwen's birth the gods decided to stop having children for a while, they decided to raise Arianwen first, as she was a very peculiar deity. She had actually been born a babe, unlike the others who had been born as childlings or already in their adult years. Arianwen seemed to age slower than the others, and she was much more needies as well. Hence why all the deities settled with just raising her and spoiling her._

_While they took care of Arianwen, they also took care of the world they had created. Aehlandys, Seigdral, Zark, and Maelinn collaborated with one another and created the energy known as magicka, the eternal energy and essence that encompassed and filled all matter and mass within the land, sea, and sky or this world. The world became dependent on the magickas that had been created for it. The magicka was so potent, so natural, so vivid that it gained sentience and from its sentience it gained physical embodiment. Thus the newest deity came to be, from the very essence of magicka and the sentience behind it; Psyruk, god of magicks, guardian of the void, came to be._

_Galae, Shikzom, Kaihla, Eraíl, Aehlandys, and Zayae all created nature, they created the very beings that are in tune with nature, they created the wildlife that now resides within the world. They created the rivers, the lagoons, the lakes, the fields of grasslands. They created the natural events as well; storms, the hurricanes, tornados, rain, hail, snow. _

_The world was being shaped as the gods wanted it to be shaped. They were making progress, so much progress that they couldn't help but admire their work so much, that they decided that there needed to be more than just animals and plant life living there. Other beings needed to be there as well, they had to be intelligent, they had to be able to rationalize and make decisions for themselves, just as the gods had. _

_Aehlandys came up with a name for the beings; Maena (or as translated now; ancients). She shaped them to be beautiful creatures. The Maena were created from a drop of her blood mixed with a dew from Galae's sacred tree; The Gwyn'Laí Tree. The creatures were tall, graceful, they were beautiful. Long golden hair, bright yellow eyes that shined with curiosity and a thirst for knowledge, high cheek bones, long fingers and aristocratic necks, alabaster skin to finish it all. They were regal creatures, favored by all the gods, but out of all the gods, Adalynn favored them the most, and made them even more beautiful._

_The Maena were the starting point of civilization for the mortal realm. They had been blessed by the gods with longevity and high endurance. For many centuries they lived in peace, they only studied and philosophized, they cared for nothing else but making progress and earning the favor of their gods. _

_The Maena received many gifts from the gods._

_Aehlandys created them, and gave them the power to create._

_Galae gave them land and sheltered them._

_Kalim gave them the ability to think._

_Naes allowed them to view her realm with wonder as she shoed them the workings of the cosmos. She also blessed them with protection while in her realms as she kept a vigilant eye out while they rested._

_Videvik was their awakening from the realm of his sister._

_Silim was the beautiful phenomenon they experienced if they woke up early before Videvik took him place, and before Naes left entirely._

_Lys was their light, their guidance, the brightest star, the one they followed should they ever get lost._

_Shikzom allowed them in his domain, as they bathed and drank from his waters. _

_Kaihla gave them materials in order to make clothing and she gave them the ability to produce their food by allowing them into her realms and take the seeds of her fruits and plant them._

_Zark gave them swiftness and nimbleness._

_Maelinn gave them order, as they created their own rules by which to govern themselves._

_Araida blessed them with love, so they loved all things and prayed for the animals they killed._

_Zayae allowed them to breathe and allowed the wind to hit their faces comfortingly when they needed it._

_Seigdral gave them the ability to use all their energy, and the ability to let them go past their limits._

_Adalynn blessed them with beauty, and allowed them to see the beauty in everything._

_Eraíl would awe them with his showmanship and wild concerts of thunder and lightning._

_Mynnae went against the gods' wish and in secret planted the seed of lust in them. She had always been favored by Haoss and she always loved to stir trouble._

_Railom gave them mortality, and access to his realm once they were at their ending years._

_Psyruk blessed them with the ability to use magicka, he flooded the magicka through their veins, he intermixed it with their blood and the very food and water they ate and drank, he filled their lungs with the power of the void as he blessed them and made them symbiotically dependent of magicka. _

_Arianwen was much too young to bless them with anything but her presence, which they adored and came to love after many lessons from Aehlandys and Railom._

_Many years soon passed, and the ancient gods were growing tired and bored of their duties, the world thrived thanks to them and they received prayers and offerings daily. But they were immortal, they grew bored and restless of their creations soon. Their boredom and irritation mixed with their auras of frustration created other life forms. These however were much less beautiful and fair than the Manae, these were beings that were extremely tall, they overshadowed many of the Manae with their height and their width as well, these were beings that were muscular and burly as well as very dreadful in appearance. Their unappealing appearance made the gods turn away from them, regardless of the fact that they were just as competent and had as much potential as the Manae. The gods were shallow beings, and if they had managed to create something so ugly in a world this beautiful, it deserved no attention from them, nor did it deserve a place in the world. _

_The Myn'Rokta, or the forsaken ones, that was what they named themselves. They learned things and gained knowledge from the goddess Mynnae, whom had taken a…liking to them. In reality she pitied them, but she also saw them as a means to cause some chaos and have blood spilt. Oh how her many great grandfather would love this! Haoss would love to bathe in the chaos and discord that she would cause with her powers of lust. _

_Mynnae easily enthralled the strongest of the Myn'Rokta and soon enough had the chieftain wrapped around her thumb, doing her bidding in any way she pleased. She mated with him in order to gain a godling that would be the start of what she had planned. Mynnae did indeed become impregnated with the Myn'Rokta chieftain's child and she soon gave birth to a fully grown barbarian of a god. The god's skin was putrid green, his height was that of a fully grown tree, he easily overshadowed many of the male gods in Aehlandys' court. His teeth were misshapen and some even missing, he had two elonged canines protruding from the bottom row of teeth, he was of a burly stature, nasty black greasy hair, his ears were pointy and missing some parts, almost as if something bit them off. He had on a bronze rusted helmet and armor that were dull and did not shine at all, his eyes were thin, and of the color red, his face was in a permanent snarl, which made him look more animalistic that he already was. This god, was what caused the ancient civilizations to go extinct, this god caused all the troubles for the world. This god had no purpose but to destroy, this god was Korrock, god of destruction, damnation, and eater of souls. The ancient texts called him The Dark One, he was a smart and cunning god, regardless of what his physique spoke about him, he was not all brawn and no brain, no, he was both. He systematically caused the destruction of both civilizations as well as the destruction of the world as the Maena and Myn'Rokta knew it. Him and his famous sword; Apocalypse, and Haoss; who'd become his steed, were the cause of many problems._

_It started slowly, the Maena were decreasing in numbers very slowly, but their population was still at a large number. They were only losing the eldest of the Maena, those who'd been around for 500 or more years. Thus no one gave it any mind, not even the gods. Except the ones who knew, Mynnae and Haoss. They knew that Korrock was doing this, and they were ecstatic, they knew that none of the other gods knew about his birth, and his power would soon outclass Aehlandys' own as the Myn'Rokta sacrificed offerings to him since his birth. He was their only god, and he blessed them with his vile powers, he gave them their powers of battle, their strength and longevity, he made them a mortal version of him. Some of them grew to be giants even, standing at twenty feet and weighing more than 500 pounds of muscle. The women had also been blessed with the powers of Korrock, they were feral and swift in battle, they could kill and keep killing, just like their male counterparts. Korrock made no exceptions and showed no favoritism, he was a just god, regardless of him being a being of pure hatres, destruction, and chaos. If you were not strong, you were useless. He had no room for useless followers. He destroyed all that were useless and incompetent. _

_Summers and Winters passed, and the Maena's elder members were disappearing at an alarming rate now. They had no idea what to think of it, or who could have done it. The gods merely paid no mind, saying that all was well and that there was nothing to be distraught over. They were elders, their lifespan had simply ended. But the Maena knew better, they knew that something was happening, so they started putting down their books, unless it was to write something down, and started meditating and gaining a grasp of understanding with their magicka and the magicka in the air. The earliest spells and incantations and enchantments were soon made, and written down in the Old Language within their texts for generations to come to learn about them. _

_A few weeks after the Winter Solstice, the Maena finally discovered whom had been responsible for their people's deaths. They had come upon a group of Maenan children dead, mutilated, and maimed, and there upon the snow, was the symbol of the Myn'Rokta, they could feel the dark energies within the air. After a mass funeral pyre, they began enhancing their spells, they ignored the world around them but their gods, to whom they prayed and gave offerings for. _

_These events were the beginnings of a the greatest and most horrifying event within that time that led to the destruction of the world. The Ark'Tuin Marrahx; The Blood Feud, the war between the Maena and the Myn'Rokta would lead to many earth shattering battles and heroic deaths, all that were recorded by a now-grown Arianwen, as well as the first-hand encounters of the generals of the Maena. _

_With this war, came the destruction of the land, it divided it up into continents, small isles formed and the sea was also a victim, it was no longer full, it was divided into oceans, and rivers, an dmany other bodies of water. But there was also one part that was cut off from the world, the Larrkion Sea, which was filled with the remains and blood of the Maena and Myn'Rokta._

_The gods too entered battle, Korrock proved to be able to match them all combined however. Haoss and Mynnae had also joined the Myn'Rokta and battled against their family. The blood shed was horribly beautiful, as the gods' holy blood fell and sprayed the seas, forests, and many other land formations. _

_All this bloodshed created more and more races, however they were all young, and they did not participate in the Ark'Tuin Marrahx, they were protected by Arianwen who stayed out of the war, very far away, she had seen this in a prophecy, she knew what she had to do, and it was not her destiny to fight._

_The war ended with only one Maena and one Myn'Rokta standing and still fighting. The Maena was Lys'Aond; of Light's grace. The Myn'Rokta w Shrok'Inkurr; Destruction's might. They were both the end of their civilizations, and of their eras. They were their people's leaders, and the last ones of their respective races. _

_The place where they battled is now believed to be on the lost continent of Ulmnaír._

_As for the gods, all that fought fell in battle, with the exception of Arianwen, whom was in hiding with the new races in order to be able to govern and help the world survive this tragedy. The last ones to remain standing were Aehlandys and Railom, while Korrock, Mynnae, and Haoss were there as well. Aehlandys and Railom managed to off Mynnae and incapacitate Haoss fairly quickly, despite their own injuries. Korrock merely laughed at their folly and advanced towards them, he sliced Railom and destroyed him completely, turning him into nothing but cosmic dust._

_Korrock had then set his sights on Aehlandys, who was still standing, bearthing heavily and with a furious expression upon her blood covered visage. Korrock charged at her, his sword held high as he brought it down in a full swing. However, Aehlandys was not going to die or fell without destroying this abomination, as soon as Korrock had stepped within a few meters of her, she dropped to her knees and an array appeared around them both, her blood fueled the magicks of it and she managed to mortally and permanently wound and cripple Korrock, before she sealed him within herself._

_Thus the Blood Feud wars ended, but the world was descended to chaos again, as Haoss recovered and galloped around the universe spreading his chaos everywhere. Aehlandys could do nothing as she felt her life force going away, before she could collapse, she sealed herself away within the isle of Arxim, and placed many enchantments and wards on it, she also levitated the isle towards the edge of the cosmic plane, so that none could find her or so that Korrock would never get out. _

_Thus the Haeon Era ended, and the era of Aeons commenced, with Arianwen in the center of it all, making changes and fixing the world. Her first decision was to make a godling immediately. She grabbed one of the newly created childlings from the newly birthed races and made him drink the last remaining dew from the __Gwyn'Laí Tree, and mixed it with her godly blood, and the magicka within her, thus she created a beautiful new godling. The child was male, hair messy and as black as the night sky, alabaster skin, violet eyes, long black eyelashes, and pointed ears. His name was Tempus, but his power was to great for a body so small, and for a being so young, his power split in two, and a being from him was created, she looked like him but with a girlish figure, her name was Tempora. Thus Arianwen began the cycle for the new era, by creating the God/Goddess of Time, Space, and Wisdom._

Harry once again found himself back in the nothingness of the abysmally dark space that was his companion's domain. He was extremely quiet, in fact, he had no idea what to say. He gazed at her, his eyes shining with disbelief and curiousity. Laari'Ai had a calm expression on her face as she felt his gaze on her.

"…I don't know what to say," said an overwhelmed Harry.

"I figured you wouldn't, dear Harry," she replied, her eyes closed and her expression still calm as she hovered in front of him.

Harry then slumped into the chair that was still there from the last break time from this history lesson about this world. He tiredly rubbed his eyes before asking in a resigned manner, "What's the next lesson?"

"The next lesson will just be a short quick one, about the current gods and races. I shall be in contact with you in the near future and explain more about the history of this place, as you are currently nowhere near civilization within the physical realm of reality," explained an eerily calm Laari'Ai, which Harry found a bit disturbing, as he had gotten used to her cheery personality which strangely reminded him of Luna back home.

Harry sat back within the chair and rested his head against the back cushion, he closed his eyes as he sorted the information away within his mind thanks to his Occlumency, "I'll need a few moments to be able to process this in order to move on, lest I be overwhelmed with information."

Laari'Ai suddenly smiled her cheerful smile that Harry had gotten accustomed to in such a short time knowing her, "Very good Harry! You are learning now finally! Unlike last time when you wanted to move on rather quickly."

"Whatever," was his rather curt reply, as he shot a sour look at her.

"Now, now, no need to be all mean," she wiggled her finger at him like a teacher would a student, but with a friendly and somewhat mocking smile on her visage.

Harry sighed and ruffled his already messy hair and asked, "Can we just move this along?"

"Are you done sorting everything?"

"If it saves me the trouble of dealing with you at the moment, I think I'll just manage the inevitable headache I'll get from all this information," deadpanned Harry.

Laari'Ai pouted and harrumphed, "Then no. I should just make you suffer by creating a nightmare for you where Snape is in a pink tutu and dancing Swan Lake with that poof Dumbledore!"

Harry's eyes widened comically and he was immediately in front of her kneeling down and taking her hands in his own and kissing them while vigorously shaking his head, "No! I'm sorry…your Godship, I'll never offend you again."

While still surprised by the speed in which he had moved with, she blushed a bit as she felt his lips graze her skin. She looked away and said, "Alright, you're forgiven this time… but only because you remembered to use the word godship like I commanded you to last time."

Harry let out a relieved breath and stood back up to meet her height, "Alright, I'm ready for my next historical lesson."

Larri'Ai nodded and pressed her forehead against his, their eyes closing at the same time, before everything went…well, black again.

Harry then saw the image of Arianwen and the two twins, Tempus and Tempora sitting in a large glowing room, with a silver glowing orb in the middle.

"This is your final lesson for now Harry, this is how the current gods came to be, the beginning of the Aeon era…."

* * *

Til next time.

EMR

(\(o.o)


End file.
